obey_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Leviathan
Nothing beats 2D! The hardcore otaku third-born. Leviathan is the Avatar of Envy and is the 3rd son among the seven demon brothers. He is one of the main characters in Obey Me! One Master to Rule Them All that is involved in the intimacy system of the game; therefore, users can interact and raise their relationship with him. Related Links * Leviathan Surprise Guest * Leviathan Home Screen Appearance Leviathan is the second shortest of the demon brothers. He has purple, side swept hair that slows to his left. He has orange eyes and very pale skin. Like the demon brothers, he wears nail polish that comes in the color of blue. Demon Form Leviathan has dark branched coral-like horns that curl upwards, diamond markings visible on his right neck and a serpentine tail. He wears a black halved side-zipped hoodie with a purple underside, and it is decorated with droplet patterns at several areas: the stream of white flowing from his left to right, solitary golden-yellow droplet at both his upper arms flanked with black ones. Underneath, he sports a black tight-fitting shirt, white and gold accented clip-on suspenders attached to fashionable patterned pants matching his tail, as well as black gloves. There are purple highlights on his horns, his hoodie along the side of his arms and the soles of his shoes. School Uniform Leviathan wears the standard RAD Uniform. His uniform is unbelted and unbuttoned thus revealing a green collared shirt that is unbuttoned at the top as well as showing a loosely tied dark purple tie. Casual Attire Leviathan wears a long, black shawl jacket with 3 buttons of different emojis stuck on its right side. The jacket itself is long enough to reach his knees. Under, he wears a white turtle-neck long sleeve shirt. The shirt has an area of blue as well as a blue zipped in the neck area. He wears jogger pants with 2 orange linings on each side. His shoes are orange with a black area on top and in the bottom. When in casual attire, he wears black headphones with orange and blue design. Personality Leviathan is an otaku and hikikomori. He spends almost all of his free time playing video games, watching anime, or in some way consuming media, and he peppers his speech with netspeak (and sometimes Yoda speech). He tends to rant about whatever he's interested in, especially The Tale of the Seven Lords, and makes frequent references to anime/manga/books. He's also a gigantic social recluse and rarely leaves his room, choosing to take online classes instead of having to go to school. As the Avatar of Envy, Leviathan can be easily turned to jealousy and self-pity. He often remarks about how situations are "unfair" and how "lucky" others are. Though he has a superiority complex when it comes to his interests, when this superiority is threatened in some major way, he lashes out in jealousy. This is demonstrated during Lesson 4-1 when he flies into a rage -- changing into his Demon form -- over the thought of the MC being a bigger TSL fan than he is. Leviathan is also a tsundere. He's easily embarrassed despite a cold, reserved exterior, and though he calls the MC a "normie", he gradually opens up to them once they form a pact. Story Main Story Normal Leviathan was introduced by Mammon. Just before he was introduced, he showed signs of anger and immediately told Mammon to give his money back however Mammon pleaded to give him more time. When Mammon somehow escapes the situation, leaving Levi and the MC alone, Levi drags the MC to his room with caution so that no one would see a “normie” coming to his room. The conversation goes on until they reach the topic on The Tale of the Seven Lords or TSL. With the MC not knowing anything about TSL, Levi gave a very detailed summary of it. Moving on to the real point on why he invited the MC to his room, Levi suggested that she should make a pact with Mammon in order for him to give Levi his money back. This way, Mammon would have no choice but to obey. In order to form the pact, Levi claims that the MC must have something that Mammon would do anything to get the credit card that Lucifer took away from him. After getting a slight hint from Lucifer on the credit card’s whereabouts, the two head to the kitchen and retrieved the card from the freezer. When Mammon surprisingly makes an entrance in the kitchen and see that the two have his credit card, he pleaded them to give it back. Leviathan sets a condition that he must first make a pact with the MC. After scaring Mammon using Lucifer’s name, he and the MC succeeds and Mammon officially made a pact with the MC. details on Lesson 3, please add! When the MC releases her trump card and spoils Leviathan on the contents of the as-of-yet unreleased TSL Volume 9, he flies into rage and attacks the MC while pursuing his demon form. Just before Leviathan was about to strike, Lucifer in his demon form confronted him and ordered Levi to go to his room to cool down leaving the TSL contest as a draw. While resting in her room, the MC receives a phone call from Leviathan to go and meet him in the planetarium Leviathan claims that the MC had won the contest to see who the bigger TSL fan is and so he agreed to enter into a pact with her. After sealing the contract, Levi asks what the MC’s ulterior motive is as the MC goes further into detail and ask to let her borrow his copy of the TSL soundtrack. Please note that this section only has information up to Lesson 5] Trivia * Levi is the only character who does not use his own photo as his profile picture. * He notes in a text message that he is the Grand Admiral of The Hell's Navy. * Levi enjoys bufo egg milk tea (Milk tea with boba). * Levi's dream is to become a programmer. His "more realistic dream" is to become a gaming Deviltuber (Youtuber) and live stream daily. * Levi enjoys drawing but does not consider himself skilled. * Levi is a cosplayer. * His name on Devilgram is "L3V1". * "Zaramela" is one of his top 3 Idols. He made his brothers worry when he used the map app to go after a clue on where they lived. * His name come from the sea serpent from the Bible, also in the modern Hebrew language his name (לִוְיָתָן) means "whale", what's more, the founder of Church of Satan, Anton Szandor LaVey, says that the Leviathan is a symbol of water. This all explains his unusual bedroom: everything is in shades of blue, there is a gigantic aquarium, a bathtub in the middle of the room and above it, there is ornamentation resembling jellyfishes. * He has a pet goldfish named "Henry". He also had a former pet snake that escaped its case that he also named "Henry" and calls it 'Henry 1.0'. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters